


Surprises

by queenie-writes-shit (chamcmile)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Game, Post Pacifist Ending, Reader Insert, Smut, good ending, medical examiner reader, might turn into more than a one shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamcmile/pseuds/queenie-writes-shit
Summary: You hadn't expected your relationship to be more than friends, at most, after the revolution. You certainly hadn't expected to fall in love with the RK800 that had threatened to take your job, or find out what it was to see blue flush across his face under your touch. Surprises are nice, sometimes.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hello enjoy my first time writing connor. might write a backstory for this, or a full series if i get enough feedback!

In the beginning, you had thought that you'd never get to interact with the android that CyberLife had sent over. Like a replacement, for your job. Being the medical examiner for Central Station was something that was needed, but it was mostly red ice cases. The surprise that went through you when you were called in the middle of the night was exciting. And then you got called again. An android had done your job. That night, you became a little bitter. 

It was an even bigger surprise when you finally got to meet the android in person after the mess with freedom was done. You weren't sure why the android stayed at the DPD. You knew nothing about him. Like an excited puppy, he had tried to get to know everyone, including you. It had been the start of a friendship that slowly evolved into a relationship. You didn't know how it had happened. It just did. One night, you found yourself kissing his lips, holding onto his beautiful, freckled face after your shift was up. And that had been it. 

It wasn't that you didn't think it would ever happen. It was a fantasy. At most. But to come home one night to your boyfriend looking very blue and nervous, made your heart stutter over a few beats. 

"Connor? What's that?" He looked down and away from you, sitting on the edge of the couch with his back straight. 

"It's a biocomponent. #5610q." You raised a brow.

"Which is?" He looked up, lips parting for a second.

"A penile accessory." You could have snorted. "I've been noticing behaviors in you. You've been... antsy." His brows rose for a second before furrowing. "Taking longer in the showers. So I ordered this. To possibly help you out?" He tilted his head, and you walked to the couch, taking a seat next to him. You set the brown package down, grabbing his hand instead. 

"You didn't have to-"  
"I wanted to." Connor grabbed your chin, raising it to give you a quick peck of the lips. You could have melted into it like you did every time he trapped you in his treacherous kisses. "I want to please you." His voice dropped to a whisper, baritone rumbling from his vocal synthesizer. You couldn't deny that it lit a flame in your belly. Warm, an inferno that you had been keeping doused with water from the knowledge that no, he wouldn't be able to please you. "Let me do this for you." 

"Connor, really," he cut you off by speaking your name almost… roughly. "Maybe I want to know for myself what it feels like." 

You drew your lower lip between your teeth, breathing from your nose sharply. "How does it..?" 

Connor grabbed at the box, slowly opening it up to reveal another, shinier box. "There is an unused port on my pelvis. I could theoretically attach this. And it'll upload a new program. Although, I learned a few things. When I connected with the Traci androids early on in the deviant investigations." He looked up, a dangerous, dark look in his chocolate gaze. "So at least I'll know how to make you remember what I do to you tonight when you sit up in the morning." It was a promise. A promise that made your stomach lurch and your muscles tighten up painfully. 

He started with his tie, which you grabbed from him, and set it on the couch. His blazer, his nimble fingers undoing his button one by one. You connected the freckles trailing down his pale skin like a constellation, red flushing across your cheeks at the sight. He was so beautiful. The dark look in his eyes wavered, and he hesitantly grabbed your hand. "Does the sight of me… make you attracted?" You leaned in to kiss his cheek, before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course. It has, since the day I saw you," was your reply to the android. 

He slowly undid the button and zipper of his jeans, sliding it down his thighs. You glanced at the CyberLife boxers. "Remind me to take you shopping at some point." Connor nodded inappropriately affirmation before pulling them down as well, the synthetic skin pulling back to reveal the smooth plastic that lay underneath. He looked away, trying not to watch your reaction. His hand grabbed at the box and opened it, revealing the odd biocomponent. It too looked to be of the same material, but you could tell from the way it sat in his hand that it was different. He slowly spread his legs, and you backed up a little. You stopped him. 

"Con? Can I?" The look on your face was so eager, he couldn't deny you. He slowly set it in your hand, and you brought it to the port that had opened up. You were unsure if it was just supposed to click in, or if something else had to be done.

"Here," Connor offered and grabbed your wrist, guiding you until it connected with him. You let go, as the pale skin formed over it, and it became so much more realistic. You couldn't help the hitch of your breath, glancing up to Connor. His LED was a blinking red, and he leaned his head back a bit. 

"Are you okay?" You asked, the light cycling from red to yellow, to half and half. 

"Yes," he finally responded after a minute. "The program came with new sensations. It's," he hissed the last part. "Uncomfortable. Almost. Mostly because I'm looking at you." Your hand slid against the new part and he groaned quietly. What had previously been soft became a little more rigid, standing up on its own. 

"Does it feel better when I do this?" With a new braveness, you wrapped your hand around his cock, causing a shudder to shake his shoulders.

"Yes," he repeated in a breathy voice, almost cracking. "Much better."  
Experimentally, you went a little tighter, slowly pumping your hand up. It got harder in your hand, and his free hand set on your shoulder, squeezing hard, but not enough to hurt you. "Do it again." You complied, delighting in the way he was unraveling. 

"Does anything go in it?" You wondered, making him look back down to you instead of the ceiling. 

"It's compatible with semen substituted. Lubricants, a few select food items?" He seemed almost confused. Adorable. You glanced down to the box, a small bottle laying where the cock had previously been. Silicone-based. Safe for the human. You grabbed it, unscrewing the cap. 

"Where does it go?" He grabbed it from you, jumpy to your touch with his erection, filling it himself. "Now we can get started."


End file.
